Trelawney's Acute Inner Eye
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Little does Sybil Trelawney know how true her prediction is, when she warns Severus and Minerva of a 'Great Sorrow'. From the night of the Potter's demise, when Severus finds out of Lily's downfall in less-than-friendly ways; to Severus's own demise.
1. Part One

**Trelawney's Acute Inner Eye.**

Severus Snape walked into the staff room, which was unusually empty.

Usually, after dinner on Fridays all the staff, bar one seer, turned up for a glass of something or two.

However, this particular Friday, the only two professors in the room were Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, and Minerva McGonagall.

As Severus took his usual arm-chair by the hearth, he felt no need to announce himself, for he knew they were there, and they knew he was here- so why bother with unnecessary speech and effort?

Summoning a glass of Fire-whiskey, he cast a critical eye over the other two teachers.

Wilhelmina was gazing into her glass, somewhat pink cheeked, and Minerva was at her damn cross-stitch again.

From what he could see, it was just a mess of colours- but apparently it would be the sorting hat with the four house shields behind it, and 'Hogwarts' emblazoned across the front.

Why she didn't just charm the thing to do it itself he didn't know. She'd said something about 'relaxation within concentration' or some fluff like that when he'd asked.

She herself looked rather haggard, he noticed; as he looked up from the ever darting needle in her hand.

Her eyes were red, and her breathing was rather irregular.

He sighed. Some people just couldn't take care of themselves. Probably some kid had voiced his disdain for her subject.

Severus looked up with his dark, guarded eyes as the door creaked open.

The fire was to the left of the door as you came in, and because the door swung open in an anti-clockwise direction, the door neatly hid whomever opened it from Severus's view.

He took another mouthful of his fire-whiskey, and almost spat it out again as someone walked into the room, and closed the door.

There stood the one woman who never left her tower.

In all her beads and shawls, stood Sybil Trelawney.

She looked around the room; with those magnified eyes, which seemed to settle on Minerva.

"Sybil." Minerva rested her hands in her lap. "How nice to see you."

Her voice sounded hoarse, barely more than a whisper.

'Perhaps she had shouted at a student? That always seems to put her down.' Severus mused, swilling his drink around his goblet before taking another sip.

The Seer regarded Minerva as though she hadn't spoke. The she lifted a thin, shaking hand and pointed a lone finger at Minerva.

"I have seen a great sorrow." She rasped, with a strange, song-like lilt to her voice.

Minerva gazed at Sybil with a strange, sad understanding; like a guilty student being told off and punished (when their conscience has already punished them enough).

Then her brows knitted together and the corners of her mouth turned down as tears welled in her eyes.

"Hear that Minerva? Slytherin will win the cup again this year." Snape called from 'his' corner of the room; in a twisted attempt to make McG smile again.

Instead her body shook as a sob racked her thin frame, and she put her face in her hands as she silently cried her heart out.

Severus frowned, confused at Minerva. What the cauldron? (A/N Wizarding equivalent of WTH) He shook his head, and concluded it must be the week before she went on heat. She always acted a little weird then.

At the sound of his voice, Sybil had slowly turned around; and was now watching Severus, with what he though of, as he slid his eyes from Minerva to the woman standing in front of him, as a rather disconcerting and off-putting expression.

She raised her finger again, and in the same eerie voice warned Severus "Great Sorrow."

He involuntarily shivered as she turned away.

Once the door had clicked closed behind her, Minerva's cries became more audible.

Wilhelmina got up, and crept towards Minerva; kneeling beside her chair's armrest, and wrapped her arms around the trembling woman.

"Oh, stop your snivelling, woman!" Severus exclaimed, slamming down his drink on the coffee table and glaring at Minerva.

He could be understanding; but really. If Minerva insisted on weeping like a toddler- then she'd be treated like one.

"Honestly!" Wilhelmina retorted to him, in a whispered shout, giving Minerva a worried glance- but the Gryffindor was already glaring daggers at the man who she had long decided was incapable of emotion.

"Well!" She yelled; standing up and balling her hands to fists.

Severus also shot up, and had his wand in a tight grasp behind his back.

"I suppose you're happy, now?" It sounded more like an accusation, being shouted with venom to the man not three metres in front of Minerva.

The happy chatter stopped as Xiomara Hooch, Filius Flitwick and Aurora Sinestra froze coming through the door, looking as shocked and confused as Severus at the shouting Minerva.

"Huh? Come on, I know you're drying to gloat!" Minerva narrowed her eyes, lowering her voice.

Severus shook his head smiling, and cross his arms leaning back comfortably on his heels.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, far too sweetly for Minerva's taste.

"Lily and James!" Minerva screamed, fresh tears flowing down her face, her voice catching.

Severus tilted his head, frowning slightly. "What. About. Them?" His voice was dangerous and yet monotonous.

"They're dead! He killed them!" Minerva screamed, feet rooted to the spot and yet leaning forward as she accused him. "YOU KILLED THEM!"

Severus turned cold, and his dark eyes burned with fury.

"No." He said, teeth clenched. "NO!" He screamed, throwing a curse at Minerva in a wild fit of rage; as if destroying her traitorous lies would bring them back.

He barely noticed Dumbledore running from the doorway, casting a silent shield charm; and restraining Minerva as she struggled trying to get to Snape, to hurt Snape.

He didn't notice either, the other teachers; most of them had filed against the far wall; out of the way of the argument, now talking amongst themselves 'the Potters are dead?'

Severus didn't notice any of this; because he was slumped against 'his' chair, where he had fell from shock; and was now thinking hard.

Lily; Lily couldn't be dead. No, he would have know, he would have felt. She couldn't be. Dumbledore said he'd protect her- Dumbledore!

"ALBUS!" Severus demanded, making several people jump at the sudden outburst.

"Albus!" Severus repeated. jumping up and then stalling as the man appeared before him, not in his rooms.

"Lily." He said simply, a hard lump rising in his throat.

Albus bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Severus."

A livid frown formed on Snape's face. Rage burned in his eyes, and his mouth was pressed into a fine line.

"I did all I could..." Albus called after the Potions master; as he ran out of the room, no doubt to Lily's side; in a vain attempt to see it wasn't true.

Behind the Headmaster, Minerva sat weakly in her armchair, with Xiomara perched on an arm, her back to Albus, both crying into each other's shoulders.

"...But I guess it wasn't enough." Dumbledore finished.


	2. Part Two

Trelawney's acute inner Eye, part two.

Severus gazed dumbly up at the half-demolished house.

"No." He whispered.

Inside, he ran through all the cold, dark rooms, almost feverishly needing to see Lily. Reassure himself that she was OK.

He paused at the staircase.

Slowly, one step at a time, he ascended the stairs.

Stepping over the male body on the landing, he pushed open the door to the nursery.

His heart melted, and his knees crumpled beneath him.

He half-stumbled to the the body on the floor, and gently lifted her head.

"No, Lily! Wake up, please, Lily, wake up!"

He shook her slightly, then when she didn't open her warm, green eyes and smile at him; he moaned in anguish; and clutched her cold body to him.

He whispered her name into her soft red hair; and promised the stars showing through the demolished ceiling that he would never forget her, would never love another.

He rocked back and forth as he prayed to the stars for Lily.

He pulled back from the lifeless embrace, and choked back a sob as Lily's head fell back; no life of her own to hold it up.

He bit his lip, and with one of his own hands, gently propped up her head; like you would with a sleeping child in your arms.

With his other hand, he wiped away his tears that stained her face; the dripped onto her porcelain skin.

Behind him, a wizard in a long purple robe picked up the screaming baby Harry.

Severus barely noticed, and he cried into Lily's shoulder, clutching her to him.

"Severus." Albus's weary voice was barely heard by the despairing man.

"Severus, you have to let go."

Severus shook his head, mumbling into Lily's hair.

A strong hand gripped the Potions Master's shoulder, pulling him back.

"No. No. No!" Severus chanted, keeping a hold of Lily. "No, Lily. No..."

"I'm sorry, but she's gone."

At Albus's weary words, Severus looked up, horror painted on his young face.

"...No. No, she can't be." A single tear ran down his cheek as he pressed Lily's cheek to his own, rocking slightly.

"Let go, Severus." Albus sounded tired, yet Severus was almost desperately clutching his only love.

"I... I can't. I can't, Albus." Severus admitted, shaking his head as his voice cracked with fresh tears.

Albus sighed, and placed the now sleeping baby Potter back in his undamaged cot, before gently prising Lily from Severus; and helping the man up; his hands around Sev's waist.

"There now." Albus said, not unkindly.

Severus looked down at the woman sprawled on the floor.

She almost looked to be sleeping... Eternally.

"Lily." Severus sadly pleaded like a child wanting a confiscated toy.

Sighing, Albus wondered how best to comfort the man. He wasn't really one for touch- so hugging was out...

Severus looked up and turned around to the elder man, and bit his lower lip; his brow furrowed in selfless pity, and, quite against his usual mannerism; threw his arms around Albus, needing compassion and consultation badly.

Once over the initial shock of being hugged by Severus Snape; Albus relaxed and put his arms around the thin man, patting him on the back.

"Albus..." Severus whispered into the man's shoulder.

Albus twitched his nose; Snape's breath in his ear tickled.

"I could bring her back." Severus thought out loud.

Albus pushed back from the embrace, and held Severus at arm's length. "How?"

Severus looked back to Lily, and stepped over her, so she was in-between him and Albus, and pulled out his wand.

"I could use the old magics." His voice sounded distant, and faraway.

"Severus." Albus's voice was now sharp, and warning.

"I know the incantation, I could-" He looked up to Albus. "I could- I could!" He smiled, his watery eyes smiling at the idea of Lily being alive again.

"Severus. That's suicide." Albus started, slowly moving around Lily towards the deluded man.

"But Lily would be alive." He countered.

"So she could be killed by Voldermort again?" Albus was harsh, but in those few moments Severus was silent; Albus disarmed him, caught his wand, and apparated him away.


	3. Part Three, A

Trelawney's acute inner Eye, part three, a.

Many hours later, Albus Dumbledore finally stumbled into his private quarters.

He had sent Hagrid to fetch Harry, and had told him to keep him safe till the next night.

Then, with Minerva who insisted on being there, he would give him to his aunt and uncle. They would take him in, care for him.

Sitting down on his bed, he sighed. It had been a long night.

He lay back, rubbing his eyes and reflecting on the evening.


	4. Part Three, B

Trelawney's acute inner Eye, part three, b.

Once he had apparated back; to Hogwarts's front doors (oh, the privileges of being him) he had gone to give Severus back his wand, yet still he saw that crazed look in the man's eyes.

"Albus." Severus had begged. "Please. All I am is a Death Eater. I'm the cause of her demise. Please, let her live."

As he said this, he had cried.

Albus was not a cruel man; yet as he led him inside, he so badly wanted to allow the man this one favour he so badly wanted; as the man's life had been one failure after another.

Yet he knew he could not allow Severus to die. He was important, somehow.

He would be needed... Call it intuition.

"Walk with me." Albus had said, leading a sneaky route to the medical wing.

Surely Poppy could do something; charm his sense back.

On the way there, down one of the many staircases, Severus had froze, and somehow had sensed Minerva watching them; nonchalantly leaning on the banister, her cold eyes blazing.

"Minerva." Severus had called, "Will you help me? I want to use Amortum Libre to bring back Lily." He had moved to the edge of the stairs, gazing at Minerva.

Albus moved forward, he wasn't convinced that Severus wasn't going to jump.

Minerva sniffed. "That's a fairy-tale."

"I have to try." Severus's tender voice tore Albus's heart in two.

"Even if it did work, it's suicide." She stood up, drawing herself to her full height.

Severus spread his arms sadly, "A win-win situation. Lily comes back, and you lose me." He smiled.

Minerva frowned, and tapped her wand on the staircase banister. It moved, adjoining onto the staircase the two men were on. The banister melted away as the two stairways met.

"Severus." Minerva walked up to him, and look down embarrassed. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. And I don't hate you. I admire you, the way you act so indifferently, never mind what people say."

Severus turned away, eyes cast to the floor.

Minerva put a hand on his shoulder, "I quite like you." She blushed from behind him, then removed her hand when he didn't respond.

Albus caught his deputy's eye over Severus's shoulder and winked saucily; and at the same time threw out his arm, stopping Severus walking out off the gap in the banister (where Minerva's staircase had moved back and the railings had yet to appear.)

Severus flinched at the man's touch around his waist, yet tried to push against him all the same. When the rail reappeared, he sighed, and simply walked down the stairs.

"Where are we going, Albus?" He called to the elder man deep in hushed conversation with Minerva.

"Left." He had called.

Severus reached the bottom of the staircase and proceeded to turn right.

"Your other left." Albus smiled.

Severus sighed, and turned around. He (in)patiently waited for Albus and Minerva to catch up, and when they did, he placed a hand to his forehead, massaging his temples underneath his fringe.

"Where are we going, Albus?" He repeated; slightly more wearier this time; as they rounded corners and corridors.

Minerva walked behind Albus, next to Severus; knowing the elder man's plan yet saying nothing.

"Trust me." He simply replied.

Severus stopped.

"Hey-he" Minerva grabbed a hold of Albus's sleeve as she noticed the sudden lack of Severus beside her.

Severus was frowning, and with pitiful eyes he said "That's what got us into this mess." He tried to sound indifferent, monotonous- yet his voice cracked and yet more tears he didn't know he had poured forth.

He put and hand over his eyes, and silently shook with the force of his sorrow; crashing upon him.

Minerva gently walked over, and tenderly held onto his arms, "Oh, stop your snivelling, Severus." She whispered to him, kindly.

He moved his hand down to his mouth; and studied her with heart-broken eyes.

"M-m-.. m-" He vainly tried to speak; but tears clogged his throat.

"Shhhh." She pulled his close to her, resting her chin on his shoulder. She always knew being as tall as him would be an advantage some day.

Worriedly, she frowned as she held him tight. What where they going to do?

Severus had a reputation for being, as some of the students so eloquently put it; 'an emotionless git'.

Could he recover by Monday? Would they have to call in a supply teacher?

She pulled back from the hug, and tilted her head at him, watching concernedly as he sniffled and almost hiccuped with sobs.

All the while his tears were hidden by long bangs of hair, that cast shadows over his face in the flickering candlelight.

"Min-Min-Minerva. I-" He blubbered; on the verge of hyperventilating.

She smiled at him; "I'm here Sev. I'm here." She reassured him, then gently took his hand and squeezed it.

He frowned worriedly, and took in several more shallow breaths. "I- I don'- don't wan' to, to- I can'- can' not, not withou', without' Lil, Lil'" He clogged up with tears again, and Minerva moved forwards (dropping his hand), not quite giving him a full hug, but enough so she could lean her head against the outside of his shoulder, and rub his back; with one hand clutched to his chest.

Whilst Severus tried to regain control of his breathing; he held Minerva something fierce.

It was such a heart-wrenching sight that Albus too, felt all the emotions that seemed to be flickering upon Severus's face; and he had to wipe away tears of his own.

Severus tore away from the hug, still upset; but a lot calmer.

Minerva rubbed his arm, then took his hand again and proceeded to lead him forward; slowly.

With a meaningful look at Albus, which he understood at once, they had started for the more direct route to the hospital wing.

There was no doubt about it in Albus's mind.

The man was not exactly... stable at the moment.

There was no doubt about it in Minerva's mind, either.

She had found that 'great sorrow', and it came in the form of one, depressed, wrecked, emotionally-unhinged; Severus.

The man blinked; and the last tear of the night fell from his eye. Goosebumps ransacked his body as he recalled the image of Lily, sprawled on the floor, cold and inert.

He would never forget her. He'd promised himself once he would never lose her.

Now he promised himself he would never stop loving her; till the day he joined her.


	5. Part Four

**Trelawney's acute inner Eye, part four.**

Sybil Trelawney sat crying in the Shrieking Shack.

She had tears flowing down her face, behind her glasses; but she didn't care.

Sometimes she almost wished her prophecies didn't come true.

Severus Snape lay, in a pool of his own blood before her.

She had slipped away from tending the wounded with Miss Patil once the majority of people had been seen to; and her Inner Eye had alerted to her something not quite right.

She had allowed herself to be guided by some unknown force; and upon crawling through the hidden tunnel and seeing her Headmaster lying there she had almost fainted.

For unlike most, Sybil had known that Severus was not betraying them when he killed Albus Dumbledore. Indeed, she had 'seen' it.

For although Sybil did not have many friends; and no doubt Severus thought her a fraud and a lunatic; Sybil was most fond of the grouchy Professor. Ex-Professor.

He was strong, and Sybil admired that.

He deserved to be remembered for what he did; what he did for the side of good, for the side of light. What he did in the name of love; in the name of friendship. How he gave up his life to keep Lily's son safe; how he killed his best friend to save Draco Malfoy; how he stayed at Hogwarts, once more pretending to be cold, to keep the students safe from harm.

He would never had told anyone; but those bottles of pain relief and nerve soothing potions on the students-who-had-been-hit-by-the-cruciatus-curse's beside didn't appear by themselves. Someone sent them. The same person who brewed them.

But Severus had never told them... Nor had he told them how he so proud of them, fighting for what they believed in; against him, against the Death Eaters; against Voldermort. Nor had he told them how sorry he was; he hadn't wanted any of this; but he still heard his students talking; complaining; the odd few crying.

Sybil knew how much this had hurt the man.

But even worse than the students; were the other members of staff.

Minerva, in particular; with her cry of coward.

The last thing she ever said to Severus; ah, how wrong she was. How very wrong.

Severus was, in fact, the bravest man Trelawney ever knew.

She would not allow his sacrifices to go to waste.

She would sing his praise; she would raise him to be remembered; the hero in death he was in life.

She would never forget him; how strong he was silently; how he never let others' opinions slow him down; how he never gave up.

In his memory; till the day she died; Sybil Patricia Trelawney vowed to do the same. She wouldn't let anyone make her cry; she wouldn't let others' words slow her down; and she would never give up, never doubt herself and her abilities.

And she would never forget Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>There we go! Finished.<p>

What did you think? Please review!

Thanks,

~Kimmy.


End file.
